Desire
by wooster182
Summary: This is a "moments" fic for Angel's challenge. It is a collection of connected one-shots that detail Betty and Gio's firsts. Moment 4: First night together. Spoilers for TKAA, 24 Candles, and Jump.
1. First Kiss

A/N: This is for Angel's challenge to write Betty and Gio's firsts. I have decided to write this first moment as a prediction (okay, wish) for "The Kids Are Alright."

Moment 1: First Kiss

Henry had left three weeks ago. Betty would never tell anyone, but by this point, it was kind of a relief to not be waiting for him to go anymore, to be waiting for the baby to come, to be waiting for it to be over. Now it was over and even though she missed him, she finally felt like her life was no longer on pause. She could start over again.

Hilda bounded down the stairs and hurried into the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee before she got her salon ready for the day. Smiling at her sister, she said, "Betty, don't forget you promised to chaperone Justin's dance with me tonight."

"Hilda," Betty said, rolling her eyes. "Do I really have to go?"

She sighed, "Ay, Betty, of course you have to go. I'm not stepping inside that gym alone with that ass of a PE teacher."

Betty stood up and grabbed her purse. "Okay, I'll go. But I didn't like junior high dances when I _was _in junior high."

Hilda shrugged. "You're not in junior high anymore, Betty. Just enjoy it. For Justin's sake." As she watched Betty leave, she let out a breath reminiscently, saying, "I loved junior high dances."

………………………**.**

Betty was sitting at her desk, dreading later that night. She hadn't realized yet that it was the first day that she had not thought about Henry at all. She was more occupied by work, worried about tonight, and even if she wasn't ready to accept it, she was thinking about someone else.

She had been thinking about him since her birthday. They were thoughts that drifted through her mind unexpectedly and surprisingly often. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about those thoughts, but there was a knot in her stomach that would flutter every time she imagined his face. She was about to pull open her desk drawer to look at the napkin she had kept there for weeks when a familiar voice spoke out beside her.

"Hey, Betty."

Betty slammed the draw shut too hard as she tried to prevent Gio from seeing the napkin inside. Flustered, she looked up at him and blinked. "Hey, Gio. What are you doing here?"

He sat down at the corner of her desk and swayed closer to her. "Bringing 'wiches, like always."

She let out a sigh. "I completely forgot about lunch."

His eyebrow crinkled. "That doesn't sound like you."

She glanced away. "I've had a lot on my mind today."

"Here, I made this sandwich for you on the house," he said, taking a sub out of the bag in his hand. When she tried to thank him, he brushed it off and asked, "So what's up?"

Starting to unwrap the sandwich, she said, "Hilda has swindled me into helping her chaperone Justin's dance tonight."

He raised his eyebrows. "And you don't want to go?"

She gave him a blank look. "Do I look like someone that enjoys junior high dances?"

He lifted his hands in front of him, saying, "C'mon, you get to enjoy all of the drama without having to participate in it. All you've got to do is try to keep the girls from getting pregnant."

"Oh, now that you've made it sound so inviting," she said sarcastically.

He chuckled. "You can have fun doing anything, Betty, if you try."

She looked down at her desk. "I haven't really felt in the mood to make my own fun lately."

Gio's body tensed and his jaw clenched together. "Still thinking about Henry, huh?"

She shook her head and looked up at him. "I wasn't really thinking about Henry."

Gio's throat got tight and he could feel the butterflies in his stomach. "Why don't I go tonight, too?"

Her forehead wrinkled. "What?"

"I mean, I could go with you and Hilda. A male presence might be good," he said, shrugging.

"Do you really want to go to a junior high dance?"

"I just told you. We can make anything fun."

His offer did sound enticing. And she had already discovered in the past how easily he did make anything that much more fun. With a growing smile, she said, "Okay. We leave for the school at 7:00."

He smiled back at her. "I'll be there."

…………………………………**..**

At 6:30, Gio showed up at the Suarez house. He couldn't take his eyes off Betty as she walked down in her purple dress with the brown jacket. He had loved it when she had worn it on her birthday and it looked just as beautiful now. "Are you ready for some prepubescent fun, Betty?"

She held her breath. "As much as I'll ever be."

Putting his hand on her back to guide her out the door, he said, "That's the confidence I was looking for."

Hilda and Justin followed them outside as Justin said, "I am not stepping out of a car with all of you. It looks like my entire family is coming with me."

"How are we all going to get there, Justin?" Hilda asked.

Gio made a motion towards his van. "I can take Betty in my van if you take Justin."

"So I'm going to the dance with my chaperone mother?" Justin asked, his heart breaking at the possibility.

Instead of being hurt, Hilda pinched his cheeks endearingly. "Oh, when did you become a teenager?"

"Mom!"

"I can take Justin," Gio said.

Justin quickly hopped into the passenger side of the van. Betty tried to hide her disappointment as she got into Hilda's car.

As Justin and Gio rode along, Justin blurted, "So you're like totally into Aunt Betty."

Gio glanced over at him. "Was that a question?"

Innocently and honestly, Justin said, "No. I don't need to ask. It's pretty obvious."

Gio wasn't going to deny it. "And what has Betty said about that?"

He gave a noncommittal shrug. "She hasn't said anything, but we know the look when we see it."

"Look?"

"The 'Betty's met a guy' look." He was quiet for a few moments and then said in a serious tone, "Just don't hurt her like the last two did, okay?"

Gio looked at him with equal seriousness. "Justin, I don't think I could."

With more maturity than he usually showed and a wise air that was much older than his actual age, he said, "That was the right answer."

They soon approached the school and got out of the two vehicles. Betty now took the time to really look at Gio as he walked towards her. He was wearing jeans as usual, but he was also wearing a nice maroon, short-sleeved polo shirt. He was wearing no jacket but a tight necklace wrapped around his neck and she couldn't help but envision following the string with her finger.

Hilda and Justin had already walked in. Gio smiled as he stood in front of her. "Are you ready to make your own fun, Betty?"

She thought she saw an enticing challenge in his eyes. "I've already got a plan to make fun of you, so I think we're off to a good start."

He opened the door for them and she went through it. "Keep mocking me, Suarez," he said. "Let's see if I warn you before you drink the spiked punch."

"Please, the only way I can get through this thing is to have a few belts in me."

He laughed loudly, surprised by her retort. "Maybe the school should have interviewed the chaperones before they let us volunteer."

She smiled as she looked up at him. "Lucky for us, the requirements were just being over 21 and having a pulse."

They walked further into the dungeon-like gym as it pounded with music and enveloped them in darkness. She could barely breathe as he put his arm around her. They roamed around the gym idly, watching the kids flail about to the beat. As the music played on, Gio leaned in and asked, "Do you want to dance?"

Blushing, she said, "Gio, I think we're supposed to watching over the kids."

He cocked an eyebrow. "We can't dance while we observe?"

She gave him a small smile and then took his hand. They danced back and forth to the fast beat, almost as if in a salsa. He twirled her and then pulled her close. They laughed softly out of enjoyment from the dance, but the laughter faded as Betty's body brushed against Gio's. As if a switch went off, the music changed to the slow song, "Desire."

_Two hearts fading, like a flower.  
And all this waiting, for the power.  
For some answer, to this fire.  
Sinking slowly. The water's higher.  
Desire_

She could feel the heat from his body as he held her close. They swayed gently and her head was almost in the crook of his neck. She could smell his warm and sensual cologne, the scent of it making her involuntarily close her eyes. She remembered the scent from when she had put her head on his strong shoulder on her birthday. Now that his hand was firmly on the small of her back and his other hand was holding hers snugly yet tenderly, she felt safe. Better than that, she felt excited like she was jumping off a cliff and when she landed, it would be on her feet this time.

_With no secrets. No obsession.  
This time I'm speeding with no direction.  
Without a reason. What is this fire?  
Burning slowly. My one and only.  
Desire_

She looked up at him and saw that he had been staring at her. Smiling shyly, she ducked her head, but impulsively she looked back up at him. She saw that look in his eyes, the one that made her catch her breath. As her hand slid up more comfortably on his shoulder, she wondered if what he had said was how he felt. He was holding her; was this the closest he had ever felt to her?

_You know me. You don't mind waiting.  
You just can't show me, but God I'm praying,  
That you'll find me, and that you'll see me,  
That you run and never tire.  
Desire_

If felt as if the music was only being played for them, that each note swirled around them. She gasped, her heart pounded, as she saw him start to lean in, his head tilted. Every impulse she had told her to let go, to kiss him, but her hand pressed against his chest as she said, "Gio?"

He froze and nearly whispered, "Yeah?"

"I think I should tell you something."

He pulled back to look at her. "This conversation isn't going to end with you telling me your some international jewel thief or a man or something, is it?"

She shook her head. "What? No."

"Then what is it?"

"I thought I should tell you that I was avoiding you last month before my birthday because I had promised Henry that I would."

His head turned as if he were trying to hear her better. "Why are you telling me this?"

She swallowed hard and then said, "If I've learned anything, it's that I need to be honest. Right from the start."

"By telling me that you promised your boyfriend that you wouldn't see me?"

Stuttering, she said, "No! Well, yes. But I wanted to be honest with you."

He stepped back a bit farther. "So why are you seeing me now?"

Her heart started racing when she saw the anger and hurt in his face. "Henry and I are over. I don't have a promise to keep anymore."

His eyebrows rose. "And I'm your consolation prize? I'm okay to see when Henry's not here?"

She raised her hands to stop him. "No, no. I want to be here with you."

His voice broke as he looked at her unexpectedly. "Would you be here with me if Henry were still here?"

Her jaw dropped but words did not come out quickly enough.

He put his hands up and said, "I need to walk away for a while, Betty. I'll be on the other side of the gym."

She let out the breath she had been holding as she said, "Gio!" She watched him walk away. She certainly wasn't making her own fun now. Deciding to head for the drink area, she saw Hilda fighting with Coach Diaz and headed the other way. She wanted to be alone while she thought everything out.

She had not wanted to hurt Gio. And she had been excited about going to this dance after he had offered to go with her. But maybe she had expected too much. Maybe she had read signs that just weren't there. Maybe he didn't feel for her what she thought he did. Maybe he didn't feel those butterflies that she was feeling.

Getting a drink off of the table, she found an empty spot on the bleachers and sat down. She saw Justin in the corner dancing with a few friends and she smiled. At least he seemed to have his life together for his age. Once again, just as she did in junior high, she was sitting alone staring at everyone else who was having a good time. Looking around her, she saw a girl sitting by herself on the bleachers a few feet away from her. She was what most people would describe as frumpy, with her dark glasses, lack of makeup, and thick black hair framing her face.

She actually looked quite familiar. As Betty leaned over to look, she saw that another familiar figure was sitting about ten feet from this girl. His back was straight as if he were tied to a board. He had dark hair, was cute, but obviously a social reject. He would occasionally glance at the little girl next to him, but he was never going to move over and say something to her. He would sit there and she would sit just a few feet away from him and then they would go home. They would play it safe, they would make mistakes, and they weren't going to make themselves happy.

Unable to stare at them anymore, Betty turned her head and looked at a boy in a dark corner. He was short for his age but seemed to make up for it with attitude. She watched him pour a clear liquid into the punch bowl from a bottle. His black hair brushed over his face as he leaned over the table to spike the punch. A spray can of paint was sticking out of his jeans pocket. She rolled her eyes. Was she watching the mini version of "This is Your Life"?

She was about to get up and stop the boy when she saw that Gio strode up and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. He took the can and bottle from him and tossed them in a trashcan. He took the bowl and headed for the nearest bathroom.

The boy rushed off in the other direction but a few minutes later, he headed towards the bleachers. He stood in front of the lonely little girl and held out his hand, asking her to dance. Betty couldn't hear the conversation between them, but she could see that the girl shook her head. The boy persisted again, this time holding out both of his hands. The girl stared at those hands, clearly contemplating the offer. But again, she looked away and shook her head. He stood in front of her a few moments more and then turned and walked away. The girl looked out once again into the sea of peers and sat quietly to herself.

The image overwhelmed her. Gio was not the man she had imagined in her head for so many months. He was far above that image. He was there and he was asking and she was being that scared little girl on the bench. She was tired of waiting for that scared boy sitting next to her. She was afraid that if she turned away from Gio again, he would not be there when she turned back around the next time.

Scurrying to find him, she ran right into him coming out of the bathroom. She slammed into the empty punch bowl in his hands.

"Betty, are you okay?" he asked with large eyes as he watched her try to catch her breath.

Readjusting her glasses, she said, "I'm fine. I'm sorry."

He knew she was talking about the bowl, but he shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, Betty. I shouldn't have walked away from you earlier. You just hit a nerve and I handled it badly. I should have listened to what you were trying to tell me."

Taking the bowl out of his hands and setting it on the drink table again, she said, "And I should have told you the truth. The _real _truth."

"What do you mean?"

Taking a deep breath, she said, "I promised Henry not to see you, but I should have told you how hard that was for me. I should have told you how much I liked that I spent my birthday with you. I should have told you that you aren't my consolation. You are the prize, Gio." She took a moment to stare in his surprised face and felt her spunk coming back. "And it's about time you start to notice that I'm a prize, too."

He blinked incredulously. "I've always noticed that, Betty." Not giving her time to respond, emotions flooded him and he grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her to him.

He kissed her, unaware and apathetic to everyone around them. Equally, Betty had forgotten the world around them and hadn't noticed the one hundred thirteen year olds that had stopped dancing in order to start cheering for their kiss.

The only two people in the world were Gio and Betty. He held the back of her head with one hand and pulled her closer with a hand on her back. Her hands slid up to either side of his face as her lips clung and nipped and sought after his.

It was not a gentle first kiss. It was passionate, intense, and fueled by the craziness of waiting for so long.

There was only one emotion both were feeling that was swelling from within, the one feeling that overtook all of the other feelings of happiness and relief. One emotion:

Desire.

Moment 1: the end.


	2. First Date

A/N: This is the second moment in the series. It is Gio and Betty's first date. It starts directly after the dance in Moment 1.

Moment 2: First Date

Hilda watched with a smile as Betty and Gio kissed by the punch bowl. At the end of the dance, Hilda, Betty, Gio, and Justin found each other outside by the parking lot. Justin started to head towards Gio's van when Hilda reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "No, Justin, I think you should come home with me."

His jaw dropped. "But, Mom, I thought I was going to ride with—"

Shoving him towards her car, she said, "C'mon, mijo, just get in the car, okay?"

Betty and Gio blushed, unable to get a word in during the conversation. They looked at each other and laughed softly. "Well, that wasn't awkward," Betty said jokingly.

He gave her a sideways glance. "It wouldn't be your family if it wasn't a little awkward."

She hit him in the side and smiled while he laughed.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked.

_No. _She nodded, saying, "Yeah."

They walked to the van in comfortable silence. He opened the door for her and then went around and got inside. Once he started driving, he said, "So that was a nice dance."

She looked over at him and smiled. "That's the first time I ever enjoyed a school dance."

His brow furrowed. "Not even prom?"

She scoffed. "I spent prom at home watching movies. My best friend left because she got a date."

He looked at her in shock. "Really? That's how you spent prom?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, please don't rub it in."

He leaned over the steering wheel in excitement. "No, I'm not. That's how I spent prom, too."

She squinted at him incredulously. "What?"

He bobbed his head, saying, "Yeah, I woke up the morning of prom sick as a dog. I was throwing up for hours. I ended up lying on the couch watching _Carrie_ on the couch with my brother Bellie."

Her eyes grew wide. "No, you didn't!"

His nose crinkled, "Yeah, why would I lie about that?"

She blinked into focus, laughing. "No, no. It's just that…_I _sat on my couch and watched _Carrie_, too."

He looked over at her and studied her smiling face quietly. He loved to finally see her happy. Their eyes connected in the darkness and they both became still and content. Timidly at first, he lifted his hand. Then he reached over and took Betty's hand in his. To his delight, she intertwined her fingers with his and rested their hands between them.

Betty loved the feel of Gio's hand holding hers. It was so warm, comfortable. It felt rough, but he held her gently. Her hand fit perfectly into his.

When he parked in front of her house, he shifted in the seat to look at her. His eyes drifted lovingly over her hair, eyes, and mouth. They threatened to stay on her mouth, but he forced himself to look into her eyes and said, "I had a really nice time, Betty."

In nearly a whisper, she said, "Me too."

He looked down at their still held hands. He liked how their hands looked together. "Would you go out with me again?"

She looked at him blankly. "Sorry, Gio, I don't think so."

His face dropped but he tried to catch his breath. "Oh, uh, okay, well—"

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Of course I want to go out with you again. You've really lost your sense of humor."

He stared at her in disbelief. "And you've lost your mind."

"Does this mean you've changed your mind about the date?" she asked, sticking out her bottom lip teasingly.

He smiled slowly. "No, I'm sure about that one. Can I pick you up tomorrow at 7:00?"

"What are we going to be doing?"

He tilted his head towards her. "Can it be a surprise?"

Her face brightened. "I'd like that. But only if I get to surprise you next time."

His eyebrows rose. "Next time? You're already planning to go out with me a second time?"

Her eyes dropped down to his lips. "I'm pretty sure it's a safe bet."

The change in her voice and the intensity in her eyes caused a torrent of desire to rush up his stomach and chest. As he started to lean in towards her, he asked in a raspy voice, "And what are the odds of you and me kissing?"

She held her breath as she waited for his lips to touch hers. "Why don't you take the gamble?"

His lips brushed over hers much more softly than they did the first time. He took his time, massaging her lips, nipping at her skin. His tongue rubbed against her bottom lip and her mouth reflexively opened on a moan, needing him to enter her mouth. The sound sent a thrill through his body and his tongue slid between her lips, slowly taking in every inch of her hot mouth. Her tongue played with his and they enticed each other so much that their hands pulled apart so that they could grab onto each other's bodies. They clung to each other as they mouths danced rhythmically, spontaneously, passionately.

Once he felt the urge to break from her lips and sip at her neck, he backed away. It wasn't time yet. "We better stop, Betty."

She tried to catch her breath. "Oh."

He blinked and smiled at her. "Or I won't be able to stop."

She blushed. "_Oh_."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

She opened the door and jumped out. She turned to look at him one last time. "Goodnight, Gio."

He stared at her for a brief few moments before he said, "Goodnight, Betty." He watched her get into her house and shut the door.

With a frenzied heart, he put the van back into drive and drove off into the night.

……………………………**.**

Gio arrived at 6:50 the next evening. They both froze when they saw each other. Gio was once again in dark jeans, and his leather jacket. But his dark blue polo shirt complemented his olive skin and dark eyes.

And Betty was yet again in a black skirt, mauve shirt, and a light green shirt to complement it. Her hair looked soft and curled around her shoulders.

But something looked different to both of them. Gio saw a new sparkle in Betty's eyes, a brighter smile on her lips. Betty saw a glow from Gio's skin. He looked as though he had a light around him that was magnetic, pulling her energy to his. They looked different to each other, now that everything had changed.

He gave her a happily silly smile and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and told her attentive family, "Bye! I'll be back later!"

"Have a good time, mija!"

"Bye, Aunt Betty!"

"Don't get too crazy, okay, Betty?!"

Betty blushed fiercely at her sister's words and hopped into the van. "Where are we going?"

His eyes slid over to hers. "I thought you wanted a surprise."

"I'm surprised enough," she said in an impatient tone. "I'm ready to know now."

He shook his head. "Nah, we're almost there."

Quietly and assuredly, she said, "I hate you a little bit."

He laughed. "I wouldn't want you any other way."

She blushed again to hear the phrase _want you_ and from the fire that rushed up her back. But that feeling quickly stopped when she saw where he stopped the van. "Gio?"

"Yeah?" he said, already getting out of the car.

"Please tell me this is where we're parking the car and we plan to walk somewhere else from here."

He opened the car door for her and shifted his shoulders back, saying, "C'mon, it's going to be fun."

Her jaw open, she stared at what did not seem fun. _Antonio's Skating Rink_. "You want to go roller skating?"

Looking at her incredulously, he said, "Hells yeah I do. This is the best skating rink in the neighborhood." When she gave him a look of censure, he said, "What? You're going to deny yourself the chance of getting on tiny wheels and rolling?"

"That's preposterous."

He looked at her seriously. "No, it's defying gravity."

Her brows criss-crossed curiously. Pointing to the building, she said, "This is your idea of a first date?"

"Are you scared, Betty?" he asked challengingly, a smile dancing on the corner of his lips.

She squirmed and opened her mouth but only stammers came out. Even with any new protests, she knew that she was going to accept that challenge.

They went inside and rented two pairs of skates. Sitting down, they put on the skates, then stood back up and headed towards the rink. She looked out anxiously at the people gliding by them on the wooden floor. Nervously, her eyes flitted to his as she said, "Gio, I haven't skated since I was twelve."

He took hold of her hand and guided her onto the rink. "You're okay. Just hold onto me."

"You planned this, didn't you?" she asked, squeezing his hand as she shakily tried to find her balance.

He chuckled. "The thought did cross my mind," he said, wrapping his free arm around her back.

She would have shot back with a comeback, but she was too busy studying the ground and hoping not to fall.

In a soothing, raspy voice, he said, "You've got to relax, Betty. Just let your feet guide you."

Starting to loosen up, she bent her knees slightly and began letting herself glide. They fell into an easy step with each other, finding a comfortable rhythm. "Hey, I'm actually skating!" she squealed.

He smiled proudly. "There you go. I knew you would get the hang of it again."

"Just don't ask me to turn or stop," she said, looking up with wit in her eyes.

He laughed. "Okay, that's good to know."

A few minutes later, a voice came over the PA system, saying, "Now it's time for all of those couples to get on the floor for that one song."

The beat slowed to something romantic and the lights got even darker. Singles and children left the rink, leaving only the couples on the floor. Gio spun so that he was in front of Betty, skating backwards. "Gio, what are you doing?" she asked nervously.

He smiled calmly at her. "I'm dancing with you," he said, taking both of her hands in his.

She could feel her heart racing at the fear of falling…and at the way he was staring at her as he guided them. No one looked at her the way he did, no one had ever given her the urge to fantasize about reading Lord Byron naked in a field of wildflowers until he had stared into her eyes like that.

Pulling her as close as he could without tripping them, he chatted to her about her work, about his work, about their families, and how they grew up. Then words seemed to mutually stop between them and they skated in silence, staring into each others' eyes. Then they both ventured downward, exploring the visual of the other's body and enjoying what they saw.

_YMCA _began playing, pulling them rapidly out of their reverie. The jolt was so sudden that Betty's jerked, causing her foot to go from underneath her. Her foot kicked upward, catching Gio's shin. As Betty fell backward, he went forward. Skaters sped around them as Gio laid on top of her, his hips resting in hers. Her soft skirt gave away freely to his strong legs; his rough jeans rubbing against her thighs.

Lifting his head up to look at her, he took his hand and placed it on her cheek. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly, she busted out laughing and he began doing the same. "I'm okay," she said through giggles. "Are you?"

Brushing loose strands of hair away from her face, he warmly said, "No visible wounds."

She laughed softly. She hadn't noticed that she was resting her hands on his hips while she played with the belt loops on his jeans. But the realization of the position they were in and what it implied made her neck burn with heat. Blurting out the first words that came to mind, she asked, "Are you hungry?"

A little aroused from their position, the words didn't register as a legitimate question at first. His eyebrows rose as he asked, "Uh, what?"

Her eyelids fluttered. "Food. Do you want to get some food?"

"Oh, yeah, okay." He struggled to sit up and then helped her up. "This is a great rink but it's got lousy food. Are you ready for the second part of the date?"

She grinned excitedly. "Second part?"

They hurried to the van and he drove them to his deli. He unlocked the front door and let her through. It was dark until he flipped the light switch. The room sparkled with Japanese lanterns. The only table with chairs down was a table for two. It had a vase with two roses in it. He took out a lighter in his pocket and lit the candle on the table.

"Gio, you went to all of this work for me?" she said, her face registering shock.

He reached out for her hip and pulled her close. Searching her eyes, he said seriously, "You're always worth it."

She smiled a little and looked down. "So are you." Then she put her head on his shoulder. Wrapping his arms around her, he bent his head down close to hers and they swayed without music. They didn't need it.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "Whenever you want supper, I'll make you a sandwich. With as many tomatoes as you want."

She looked up at him and saw all of the passion and caring in his eyes that she knew was mirrored in her own. "Just give me whatever has the most cheese."

They pulled each other close again and let the darkness of the room wrap around them.

Moment 2: the end.


	3. First Trip

A/N: This is inspired by the season finale Jump. It has major spoilers within it, so if you don't want to know major plot-points, please do not read. This chapter is still connected to the previous two chapters, but uses spoilers from Jump. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think! This is also dedicated to SouthernBella, who we miss and are thinking of until August!

Moment 3: First Trip

Betty and Gio were walking through the park on a Saturday afternoon. It had been a week since they had started dating. With her hands waving through the air, she said, "I hate this Gio. Daniel told me yesterday that I have to play in this silly baseball game."

He smiled, saying, "You told me this yesterday, Betty. Complaining about it more today doesn't refally help you." She gave him a withering look and he laughed. "It will all be okay. You might even have some fun with it."

Not willing to be detoured, she said, "I don't know, Gio. Do I look like someone who enjoys company baseball games?"

He dropped the duffle bag on the ground and stopped walking. Betty, not realizing that he had stopped, continued to walk until she realized she was along. "Gio, what are you doing?"

He stood firm, his arms in front of him. "You need to practice. If you're going to play in this game, you've got to practice."

"No," she said, scoffing. "I plan to just stand there the whole game. I may have to be in it, but that doesn't mean I have to play."

As she walked away, he shouted out to her, saying, "Okay. You don't have to if you don't want. I mean, if you want to play it _safe_."

She froze and sighed. Turning, she walked back to a smirking Gio and took the baseball bat he had extended in his hand. "Fine. I'll try."

He smiled and nodded. "That's my girl." Once she was far enough away from him, he said, "Keep your eyes focused on the ball. Right before it gets to you, I want you to swing. But don't stop looking at the ball."

She took a deep breath and waited for him to throw the ball. As the ball came whizzing towards her, fear overcame and she shut her eyes and swung hard. The ball flew by the bat and landed on the ground behind her.

Running over, he got the ball and stopped by her side. "That was a good swing. Good first try. But you closed your eyes, didn't you?"

Squirming, she lied. "No."

His eyebrow cocked inquisitively. Standing in front of her, he put his hands on her waist. "Stand firmly. Don't be afraid of the ball. Just think of it as when you hit the ball, you're giving it back to me."

Her eyes sparkled devilishly. "Can I imagine aiming it at your head?"

"If it helps," he said with a grin, "go for it." With his hands still on her hips, he maneuvered her into a swinging position. He stood close behind her and put his arms around hers. "Your shoulders and hips should be square." He moved her arms with his to model a swing with the bat. "Your swing should be firm and straight." Backing away from her, he went back to his spot in the park. "Ready?"

She nodded. As the ball came to her this time, she forced herself to keep her eyes open and swung hard. The ball hit the bat with a _smack _and flew over Gio's head. She jumped excitedly up and down. "Did you see that? I did it! I can't believe I hit it!"

"Hells yeah, you hit it! That's the best hit I've seen in a long time. You ready to try again?" he said with a proud grin. Flustered, she agreed. They hit the ball several times until they switched to catching. "It's the same thing, Betty," he said. "Just keep your eye on the ball."

She took a mitt from him and stood now more confident, waiting for the ball to come. But as she saw the ball come towards her head, she flashbacked to memories of getting hit in the head while playing dodge ball in high school. Wishing she still had the bat in front of her, she braced herself, put her arms up over her head, and squeezed her eyes shut. The ball missed her hands and hit her in the head, knocking her down.

"Betty!" he shouted, running towards her. Without thinking, he crouched over her and studied her face. "Betty, are you okay?"

Her eyes slowly opened and she saw him leaning over her. She was glad to see him there. Laughing softly, she said, "I'm okay. Kind of got a headache, though."

He cupped her cheek with his hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you."

Raising her hands to go around his back, she said, "It's not your fault, Gio. I'm the one that closed my eyes."

His breath caught as her fingers delicately touched his back. He realized then what position they were in and as he saw her looking back up at him, he knew he could see her like this—innocent and loving and so feminine beneath him—for the rest of his life. He bent down and kissed her softly. When her lips came to meet his, he deepened the kiss. His body moved down and towards her suggestively as his tongue slid in and out of her mouth rhythmically. She caressed his back with her hands as she met his tongue with her own.

As they began to end the kiss, she bit his bottom lip playfully. "So, are you going to play in this game with me?"

He smirked at her arrogantly, saying, "Tell me the rules and I'll play with you."

She poked him in the stomach. "I mean the baseball game."

"You want me to play in the game?"

She looked away shyly. "I'd feel more confident if you were there. We can call you the company caterer."

He gave her a sideways smile. "Sure, I'll play." He reluctantly sat up and helped pull her up. They still sat on the ground, her next to him with her arm through his. Her head was resting on his shoulder. That sat calmly now as they had sat like that for years. They sat in silence watching people walk through the park. Finally, out of the stillness, Gio said, "Do you want to go to Italy with me?"

Her head sprang up and she looked at him. "What?"

Taking her hand, he studied it, fiddling with the tip of her fingers. "My great grandmother is going to turn 100 in next week. Most of the family is going to Italy to celebrate her birthday. Do you want to come?"

Her mouth fell open. No one had ever asked her something like that before. "How long will you be there?"

"A week. Her celebration will last two days. Then we'd probably look at the sights and things. Whatever you'd want to do."

She drew lines on his hand with her free hand. "Wow, Gio, I don't know what to say."

He smiled softly. "Think about it and let me know soon, okay? Whatever you decide, I'll still be here when I get back."

She looked into his eyes lovingly. "I know," she said and kissed him.

…………………………………

Gio took her home late. As soon as she got through the door, she shouted, "Hilda? Are you here? I need to talk to you."

"I'm in here, Betty," she called from the salon.

Before Betty could get there, she heard knocking at the door. When she opened it, her body tensed at the sight in front of her. "Henry! What are you doing here?"

He sucked in a deep breath and smiled brightly. Taking a box from his hands, he kneeled right there in the doorway. "Betty, I've been an idiot. I shouldn't have let you go. I won't ever make that mistake again."

Her face became flushed and her eyes bulged. "Henry—"

"Will you marry me, Betty?" he interrupted.

Her hands came up to her chest. "Henry, we broke up. Your in Tucson."

He stood up and shook his head. Breathily, he said, "It doesn't have to stay that way. I love you and I want to stay with you forever."

Quietly, she said, "I'm seeing someone, Henry."

His face twitched. "It's Gio, isn't it?"

She looked away and nodded.

Coming closer, he put his hands on her forearms. "I don't care," he said. "You haven't been dating him too long. He can't mean to you what we mean to each other, Betty. Just think about it, okay?" He put the ring in her hand and kissed her forehead. Then he quickly left, leaving her standing in the foyer alone.

Dazed, she stumbled into the living room and sat on the couch, the ring still in her hand. Ignacio and Hilda made their way into the room and stood in front of her. "So he just proposed?" Hilda asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah," Betty muttered, looking out into space.

After a few moments, Ignacio threw his hands in the air. "You can't seriously be thinking about accepting."

"Papi," she said, raising a hand to calm him.

He shook his head. "No," he said firmly. "I have watched him drag your heart back and forth for months, Betty. Don't let him do it now."

Betty sat quietly and listened to her sister and father bicker over it. She stared down at the ring. She finally got what she had been wanting for months and now it seemed like the last thing she had expected. Her life was finally getting back on track. What was she supposed to do now? "I don't want to think about it tonight. I'm going to bed," she told her family and went upstairs.

She woke up the next morning and got ready for the baseball game. Gio met her at Mode so that he could get a uniform and they drove together to the baseball field. Sitting in the car, her hands were in her lap as she looked down and said, "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

She closed her eyes. "Henry showed up last night. He proposed."

He frowned. "Proposed what?" She gave him a knowing look. His frown deepened. "What did you say?"

"I told him that I'm dating you. But he didn't take no for an answer."

"Did you tell him no?"

She shook her head. "Not exactly."

His throat constricted to the point he felt like he couldn't breathe. "Are you going to tell him no?"

Before she could answer, she looked up through the windshield. "Henry!" she said, seeing him standing in front of the van in a baseball uniform. They got out of the van. "Henry? What are you doing here?"

He glanced over to Gio and said, "I'm technically still a Mode employee until the end of the month. And I figured you would be here. Why is Gio here?"

Defensively, she squared her shoulders and said, "I asked him to play. He helped me learn how to play."

Gio came up to them and stood closely next to Betty. Coolly, he said, "How's Tucson, Henry?"

Coldly, he answered, "Hot and dry. How's the sandwich business?"

"Surprisingly lucrative," he said smiling.

Betty clapped her hands together. "I think it's time for the game. Let's go play!"

They followed her and took their positions on the field. The game flew by quickly, although it was tortuously long for Betty. When she was up to bat, she closed her eyes for a second and visualized Gio in the park. As if the pitcher was Gio, she watched the ball come towards her and she cracked it against the bat. She ran as fast as she could towards first base. When she heard Gio screaming for her to keep running, she ran to second. She saw that Team Elle was still scrambling for the ball and she ran again until she reached home plate. She was so ecstatic that she squealed and jumped up and down. Running to Gio, she said, "I did it! Oh, my gosh! I just did that!"

He happily hugged her and they spun and laughed together. "That was so great, Betty. You just kicked ass!"

Henry watched the scene with a hurt scowl. At the bottom of the ninth in the last inning, the three of them were standing in the outfield. Henry and Gio had been competing the entire game. As the ball came towards Betty, they both leapt for the ball. With Betty in the middle, both missed the ball and it hit her in the head once again. She fell hard on the ground and her teammates circled around her, asking her if she was okay.

When she opened her eyes, she expected Gio to be the first person she saw. But it was Henry who was standing in front of her and she instinctively felt disappointed. She struggled to get up. "I'm okay," she said. "Let's just get this game over with."

After it had ended, she headed back towards the gates. Gio and Henry were both waiting for her. Standing in front of them, she looked at them tiredly. "I just want to be alone for a while. I'm going to get a ride with Daniel." They watched her dejectedly leave.

A few days later, Gio showed up at her door. They sat down on the couch and he said, "Betty, I'm sorry for how I acted. That's why I'm going to give you some space."

Her brow furrowed. "What?"

He looked into her eyes and said, "I've loved you so much for so long that it drives me crazy. I don't want to be the kind of person that knocks you down at a baseball game out of competition. I'm going to go to Italy and clear my head."

She was speechless. He had told her he loved her and that he had to leave because of it. She wasn't sure what to do or say. "Gio, what happened? We were doing so well and—"

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, saying, "Life happened. It usually does. I'll give you a call when I get back, okay?" She nodded and followed him back to the door. He turned to look at her in the doorway. "I just need you to know that if you choose Henry, it will break my heart." He kissed her soundly on the mouth and pulled her close to him. He was reluctant to let her go, but he did and left in his van.

Her whole body was shaking and she felt like crying. He was leaving for Italy in two days and she felt like she couldn't do anything about it. She knew he would be back in a week but she was afraid that it would never be the same once he came back.

And what should she do about Henry. She had loved him terribly. But did she love him now as much as she had? Was it enough to marry him? Did she want to change her entire life for him?

She spent the next two days wallowing with the decision. She went down to her sister's salon and told her everything that had happened. "I don't know what to do, Hilda."

Hilda thought about it seriously. "Mira, Betty. Close your eyes."

Betty rolled her eyes. "What?"

Hilda hit her with the towel in her hand. "Just do it!" Betty sighed and closed her eyes. "Who's face do you see?"

Betty's eyes popped open. She looked at her sister with joy, hugging her. "I love you, Hilda. I'll give you a call in a while."

"Good luck, Betty!" she called, watching Betty bolt from the house. "With whatever you plan to do!"

Betty hurried to Henry's apartment and knocked on the door. "Henry? Henry! Are you here?"

He answered the door, concerned by her shouting, "I'm here, Betty. What is it? Is everything okay?"

She took his hand and put the ring in his palm. "I love you," she said, "but our lives don't work together now. Maybe they never did. And getting married isn't going to fix that. I'm sorry, Henry. I can't marry you."

"Betty, I miss you," he said, his eyes welling with tears.

She looked him in the eyes. "I miss you, too, Henry. But it's time to move on. For both of our sakes." She hugged him and said, "Goodbye, Henry."

She rushed to the airport and found the gate that was boarding for Italy. Buying a ticket with her credit card, she scurried through security and towards the gate. She stopped in her tracks as she saw him. He was standing next to Antonella in his brown leather jacket, smiling at something that she was saying.

He happened to look her way. They locked eyes. As he saw her facial expression he smiled. She smiled back.

She walked up to him and said, "Gio, I know you said you wanted to give me space, but I don't want space. I don't want more time. I don't want to wait for anyone or anything anymore."

His smile widened. "And Henry?"

She let out a breath. "I told him my life wasn't with him anymore. I am sure, Gio, that I am supposed to be on that plane with you. That's where my life is going."

He put one arm around her waist and the other on the back of her head. He spun them as he kissed her happily. "I love you, Betty."

As they hugged, she looked behind him at all of the olive-skinned people staring at her. There must have been twenty people grinning inquiringly at them. "Gio, is this your family?"

He looked towards them and then back at her with glee in his eyes. "Yeah, you ready to meet them?"

She talked to each of his family as they waited for the plane to board. Once they were on the plane, they sat together, holding hands. He pecked her on the cheek and asked, "Are you nervous?"

She ran her hand over his hair and down his neck. "Not anymore."

The engines started and the plane flew over the Atlantic. She had just taken the biggest jump of her life, the biggest leap of faith. And for the first time, it felt right.

Moment 3: First Trip: the end.


	4. First Night Together

A/N: This no longer follows any spoilers, but still does connect to the previous chapters. I will warn you, if you are squeamish about sex, you may not want to read this, although I do think it is done tastefully. Otherwise, enjoy!

Moment 4: First night together

The Rossis and Betty got of the airplane and found enough taxis to take them to the small Italian village. They came up to a small cottage that was so picturesque it could have been on an Italy postcard. A tiny woman with snow-white hair that was receding emerged from the house. She greeted her large family with tears and hugs. Gio came up to her and with his arm around Betty, he said, "Nonna, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Betty. Betty, this is my great-grandmother Sophia Rossi."

Betty, glowing from the honor to meet her, stuck out her hand and gently shook the woman's hand. "It's very nice to meet you. Happy birthday."

The woman smiled and patted her on the hand. "Rambazza, when you are as old as I am, every day is a happy day."

She laughed and her and Gio pulled away as the family caught up. Half an hour later, they all headed for the town's small inn to find rooms. His mother, Maria, came up to Betty and Gio and gave them a key. "Here, Giovanni. Make sure you get showered and ready for the party tonight."

Gio and Betty looked down at the room key hesitantly. "Mamita, Betty and I aren't sharing rooms."

Maria waved her hand and laughed, brushing him off, saying, "We're not prudes, Gio. We're Italians."

"But, Mom," he said, stepping closer to her and lowering his voice. "We weren't planning to share. We really need separate rooms."

She looked at both of them and said, "I'm sorry, kids. There are twenty of us and this is a small inn. We've checked out all the rooms. There _isn't _another room for you."

She walked away, leaving Betty and Gio to stand anxiously together. Gio's cockiness returned and he looked at her with wiggling eyebrows and a conspicuous smile. Betty rolled her eyes, saying, "Shut up, Gio."

He stuck his arms out, laughing. "Hey, I didn't say anything!"

She squinted at him. "I know what you're thinking."

His face becoming serious again, he said, "I'm going to go put my stuff in our room. Then let's go into town and try to find you some extra clothes and things."

She sighed. When she had run from Henry's to the airport, she had not taken the time to pack anything. "Okay. I'll wait down here."

A few minutes later, they ventured alone into the tiny village. They found a general store that sold underwear and toothbrushes. He started to follow her in the underwear section but she spun around and pointed a finger at him. "Gio, if you come with me, so help me, I will hurt you."

He turned on his heel. "I think I'll wait over here."

She gave him a nod. "Good idea." She began browsing through the undergarments and had planned to buy the average, granny-like supports she usually did. But she came across a black pair with a delicate lacy front. Something told her that Gio would like it. Wondering what type of underwear Gio would like made the skin from the base of her back to the top of her neck burn hotly. She knew he wasn't actually going to be seeing her wearing these this week but she felt compelled to by them anyway. She paid for everything quickly with the money Gio had given her on the plane and she had promised to repay. Finding Gio at the door, he put his arm around her waist and said, "So, when do I get to see what you bought?"

Cocking her head, she said, "Keep giving me that arrogant grin and it will be around the time that hell freezes over."

Changing subjects, he said, "I asked the store owner. He says there's a boutique about a block down. You're going to need some clothes for the week."

She shook her head. "Gio, you're paying for too much already. I can't ask for clothes."

He smirked. "You might not ask, but you're going to need some unless you want to walk around town naked." He blinked thoughtfully, his mouth slightly parted. "Actually, that's not a bad thought."

She hit his arm. "Hell. Freezing. Over."

"C'mon," he said, laughing. "Let's get you some clothes." He took her hand and they walked over to the boutique.

Betty stopped him at the door with a hand to his chest. "I don't want you to see what I buy until I wear it." He waited as she went in and bought four dresses for the week. When she left the boutique, she found him outside.

With a cocked eyebrow, he said, "So, when we get back to the hotel, can I see what you got?"

Her voice lilted and she grabbed the bag to her chest tighter. "No! You have to wait."

His eyes hazed and he smiled, saying, "Then can I see you without the dresses?"

"What!" Her mouth dropped open and she hit his shoulder. "I'll spend the night at your great grandmother's if you keep talking like that!"

His face became serious and he touched her arm lightly as he said, "Betty, I didn't plan for us to share a room."

She smiled at him and crossed her eyebrows. "Gio, I know that. That's why I chose to come with you. I know you aren't going to pressure me." He kissed her soundly on the lips. "What was that for?" she asked.

He looked at her happily. "Because you're Betty Suarez and you're here with me."

Her whole body warmed and she thought that if he kept talking like that, they would need their room. They walked hand in hand to the hotel and found their room. It was small and intimate with stucco-like light-brown walls. The two long windows on the far side wall had dainty, white curtains. There was only one bed. It was king-size and the blankets were pristine and white as well. They stood close and awkwardly as they looked around the room.

Gio looked down at a couch on the wall across from the bed. "I can sleep here."

She shook her head, saying, "You don't have to do that. That's a big bed."

"No," he said firmly, in a rough voice. "I think I better take the couch."

She looked down and said a soft, "Oh." She had never thought about being able to frustrate someone before and the thought embarrassed her but enticed her as well. Choosing to ignore it, she curled her shoulder and coyly turned her chin towards it as she said, "I'm going to take a shower and then you can see my dress!"

"Hurry up, Suarez," he said laughing. "I'd like there to be some hot water left when you get out." In reality, though, he was starting to think he _needed_ a cold shower. He thought about her as she went into the bathroom. He could see her getting undressed, her smooth legs stepping into the shower. The water falling over body, caressing her skin. He wondered what her dress would look like and how she would look in it. He thought about what type of panties she had bought that day. Damn, he wasn't even sure if he could sleep on the couch and contain his composure. He wanted her so badly, in every way. But he would wait for her. He wanted everything to be perfect.

He sat on the couch and listened to the water beat down against the bathtub. The steam from the bathroom caused both rooms to become hot and humid. Unbuttoning his shirt, he closed his eyes and listened to the rhythm the water made as it fell. Twenty minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom and his eyes sprang open as he heard her walk through the room. He let out a heavy breath when he saw her. Her dark hair fell softly around her shoulders and dainty earrings dangled from her ears. She was wearing a light blue dress with a small navy blue flower trim. The neckline was modest but cut low enough to remind him of her femininity. The dress looked soft and cottony. It moved gracefully around her curves. Her black flats showed off her delicate feet and he was mesmerized as she walked towards him. "You look great," he said breathily.

She smiled shyly and looked towards the floor. "Do you like it?"

His eyebrows rose. "Are you kidding me? You're beautiful."

Her smile got wider. Until she looked at him. She noticed for the first time that his shirt was unbuttoned. She could see his black undershirt beneath his shirt and she held her breath from the sight. She felt the need to slide her hands underneath his shirt and touch the wifebeater, feel the ribbed cotton on her fingertips. Finally, she noticed that he was staring at her as she was him, so she broke the gaze and pointed to the bathroom with her finger. "There should be enough hot water left."

"Good. That's good," he said, clearing his throat. Picking up his fresh clothes, he headed to the bathroom and shut the door.

She walked over to the bag of purchases and took out her remaining three dresses. She hung them in the closet to prevent wrinkling. She walked over to the other side of the room and looked through the window to see the village before her. But her eyes couldn't focus and she was fidgety. Pacing around the room, she tried to ignore the reason as to why she couldn't sit still. She was in a beautiful foreign country with her sexy new boyfriend who was wet and naked in the next room. She was grateful that he wasn't going to push her, but she couldn't stop her mind and body from pushing. She wasn't sure she'd be able to stay in the same room with him for two days without pushing him onto the bed and jumping him.

When Gio got out of the shower, they left the room and headed for his grandmother's house. On the way there, Betty tried not to notice his deep blue button-down shirt and dark blue jeans. He carried his leather jacket in one hand and her hand in his other. Most of his family was already at Sophia's home when they arrived.

They sat down at a long table outside as food was placed from one side to the other and music played jubilantly. Gio's mother sat across from them at the table as they ate. "You must be important to my son, Betty," she said as she took a drink of wine. "He's never brought a girl home and now he's taking you to another country."

"Mom!" he scolded with unusually red cheeks.

Betty put her hand on his arm and looked at him with a warm smile. "He's pretty important to me, too."

He gave her the slightest of smiles; his eyes showering her with love. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and she closed her eyes.

Maria Rossi smiled. Betty had given her the right answer and Gio had reacted correctly as well. She could see how happy they were.

A few hours later, they were dancing with his family. He pulled her to him and spun her as they laughed. "So when does your family go back to New York?"

"They go back the day after tomorrow at 10:00 in the morning. Then we can spend the rest of the week visiting Italy," he said. He swayed her back and forth, holding her tightly with his arm around her back. "Where do you want to go?"

Grinning excitedly, she said, "We have to go to the Vatican. And Venice. And Rome."

He laughed. "Is there anywhere in Italy you _don't _want to go?"

She wobbled her head haughtily. "Where do _you _want to go?"

"The Vatican. And Venice. And Rome."

"Now who's the undecided tourist?" she said, chuckling.

He grabbed her closer to him and nuzzled his nose into her neck, kissing her softly as he growled, "I love your laugh."

Her body tingled from her heels to her head and she couldn't breath. "Gio, maybe we should get something to drink."

He stiffened and backed away. They walked back over to the table and Gio poured them two glasses of wine. He sat down at the wooden bench, his thighs straddling either side of the plank. Betty sat down, too, letting her bottom fit snugly into his legs. He put one arm around her stomach. They sat drinking their wine with her back resting up against his strong chest. She realized that this was probably no better of an idea than them dancing, but she enjoyed it too much to pull away this time. They sat like that for almost an hour until Gio felt Betty's skin get cold. He leaned over her shoulder and said into her ear, "You feel cold. Take my jacket."

She shook her head. "I don't need it."

"So those aren't goose bumps I feel on your arms? C'mon, just take it." Enticingly, his voice rumbled behind her as he said, "I'd like to see how it looks on you anyway."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay." She put on the jacket and could smell his cologne on the collar. She inhaled deeply and tried to take the heat from the leather and his scent in as if he were the one so tightly around her.

A few hours later, as everyone was still celebrating, they slipped away and went back to the hotel. "Today was wonderful. You have a really great family, Gio."

He opened the hotel door and let her walk into their room. "I've been really lucky." He went over to the chest of drawers and pulled out an extra pair of sheets, putting them on the sofa.

She stuck out her bottom lip as she watched him. "I'm sorry you have to sleep on the couch."

"It's no big deal," he said shrugging. "Next hotel we go to, though, we are getting two beds."

They laughed until Betty realized she had forgotten to buy nightclothes. And it was too late to buy any now. "Gio?"

He turned his head toward her as he bent down around the couch. "Hm?"

"I don't have anything to sleep in."

Every nerve in his body snapped and he spun to look at her. "I, uh, I've got a pair of boxers and I've got a large t-shirt you could wear until we buy some more clothes tomorrow."

She blushed and said quietly, "Okay." Going into the bathroom, she changed her clothes and went back into the room. She froze when she looked at Gio in his own pair of boxers and a t-shirt. And he was staring back at her with the same intensity.

They walked over to each other. He stroked a strand of her hair as his eyes studied her face. "Goodnight, Betty."

His words fell around her as if he were kissing her skin. In a near whisper, she said, "Goodnight, Gio."

He rubbed her arm and kissed her tenderly and softly. She slid her hands to his chest as she kissed him back. They stepped back and he laid on the couch as she got into bed. They both laid there in the darkness, pretending that they were asleep. Truthfully, neither of them could sleep for hours from the want to get up and go to the other. But they restrained until they finally fell asleep.

Gio woke the next morning with the sun dancing on his face. He looked over at Betty and saw that she was sitting up in bed, watching him. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep," she said softly and simply.

He smiled. "Why?"

Her eyes were cloudy and her voice thick as she said, "I was imagining what it would be like to sleep next to you."

"Betty," he started to warn.

"Gio," she said assuredly to interrupt him. "I want to know what it's like to sleep with you."

In one swift movement, he was off the couch and two long strides took him to the clean white bed. His hand smoothly came around to the back of her head and he pulled her in to kiss him. He hovered over the side of the bed and they kissed solidly. Betty adjusted herself so that she was sitting on her knees and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She groaned as his tongue slid into her mouth and massaged her own. She daringly pulled away from his lips to nip at his earlobe, causing him to growl. She worked her way down his neck, leaving hot kisses.

"Oh, Betty," he cried, his hands sliding down her back to her bottom and he caressed her and nudged her towards him. "I knew this would be great, but I had no idea."

"Me neither," she whimpered as his hands came up around her waist and then cupped her breasts.

He felt her fingers curl around the elastic of his boxers and he stopped her long enough to look into her hazed brown eyes. "Are you sure, Betty?"

Catching her breath, she stared back at him. She nodded. "I want you, Gio. I want this."

He let out an undistinguishable curse. He had been waiting to hear that for so long. He watched her adoringly as she slowly lifted his shirt off of his stomach, then chest, then over his head. She devoured his upper body with her eyes, taking in his shape, his skin, his scent. She kissed his chest softly, then licked at its crest. He hissed and lightly tugged on her hair as a reflex. Then his fingers slid underneath her shirt and he pulled it off. Bending down, he took her breast in his mouth as his hands held her waist tightly. She swayed into him and held onto his shaven head, feeling the softness of his hair.

His hand came down into her boxers and found that her body was ready for him. He rubbed the kernel of flesh that made her cry out. She pulled him towards the bed and he guided her down. The morning sunlight enveloped them as they fell around the sheets. He kissed her stomach, licking her navel before he pulled down her shorts. He kissed her where his hand had just been, his tongue flicking at her sensitive center. Her hips came off the bed and she said, "Gio, please."

Manly pride took over and he took off his own boxers. He came back up to look into her eyes. "Betty, before we do this, I want to tell you again. I love you."

She panted and grabbed either side of his face. "I know, Gio. I know you love me." She boldly let her hand venture between their bodies to touch him. He sucked in breath as she stroked him.

"You better stop that," he warned.

She smiled. "Then you better start."

He adjusted them until he was inside her. He kissed her on the mouth, licking her lips before he began moving. He looked down at her under the safety of her beneath him. He listened to every breath and moan she made, every loving face she gave as he rhythmically moved inside her. Her hips came up to meet him each time until he could no longer take it and he shut his eyes and felt her come. A few moments later, he followed her.

He laid down next to her, breathing heavily but never feeling more content in his life. She turned to look at him and he pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her naked body until her face was nuzzling his chest. She put her arm around him, too, and kissed his collar bone lightly. "Gio?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I think that at the next hotel, we can get a room with one bed."

He laughed thickly and purely. He was grateful that his family's party didn't start until that night. He didn't want to get out of bed, he didn't want to leave this woman, for hours.

For the first time in months, they were both exactly where they wanted to be.

Moment 4: First night together: the end.


End file.
